


There's a first time for everything

by Christinaboore



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinaboore/pseuds/Christinaboore
Summary: Charity and Vanessa's first timeCharity is gentle with a very nervous Vanessa





	There's a first time for everything

Charity slowly stood up and held out a hand for Vanessa. Vanessa hesitated for a second then reached for the hand and rose to her feet. Charity led her through the room and then to the stairs. As Vanessa followed Charity all she could think about was how she ended up here. She got lost in thought as they reached the top and Charity turned around just in front of her bedroom door. She could see the nervous look on Vanessa's face so she paused for a moment "Ness, are you ok" Vanessa didn't answer straight away as she was still trying to get her head around what was happening and what was happening with Charity Dingle of all people. She then realised that Charity was staring at her and still had hold of her hand so she snapped out of it and stared back. All of the sudden Charity spoke "babe, we don't have to do this you know" Vanessa finally opened her mouth "no, I want to" Charity just looked at her for a second. "Are you sure" Vanessa could only nod her head again. Charity turned to face her bedroom door, opened it slowly and pulled Vanessa through. When they entered the room charity let go out Vanessa's hand to close the door behind them. Charity's body grazed Vanessa's as she moved back to face her again. Their eyes met once again. 

Charity took a step forward and moved a hand round Vanessa's cheek. She slowly pulled Vanessa towards her. As she did Vanessa could feel butterflies tingle in her stomach. She could feel the heat rise between them as Charity leaned in even closer. All of the sudden Vanessa felt charity's lips on hers. They felt so soft and tender. Vanessa's mind started to whirl as the kiss got deeper and faster. Charity moved her free hand around Vanessa's waist and that encouraged Vanessa to place her hands on Charity's back. She could feel the muscles tense as she did. Charity moved her position slightly to put both of her hands on Vanessa's shoulders to remove her body warmer. Next her hands slide down her arms and onto her hips. She started to play with the hem of Vanessa's top and quickly pulled it up and over her head. Vanessa shivered at the motion and closed her eyes. 

Next thing she knew she was stood in her jeans and a black bra with Charity's hands wrapped around her waist. Charity looked at her with lustful eyes for a moment before moving her hands to the button on her jeans. She slowly popped the button open and moved the zip down. She then lowered herself to the floor and pulled the jeans as she went. Vanessa kicked off her shoes and Charity tugged the rest off swifty. As she slowly moved back up she moved her hands all the way up Vanessa's legs, thighs, up her stomach then round her waist. She made eye contact with Vanessa again "babe, you are allowed to undress me too you know" Vanessa stood frozen until she felt Charity pull her forward for a deep and passionate kiss. This made Vanessa surged with confidence to place her hands on Charity's back and work her way to her sides then front where she found the zip to Charity's top hanging. She eagerly pulled it down then slid her hands down her sides and pulled the top over her head. Charity lifted her arms to allow her to do so, but they were quickly wrapped around Vanessa's back pulling her in for another kiss. Their kiss was needy and wet and their bodies were pressed together tight. Vanessa broke the kiss to unbutton Charity's trousers and pull them down her legs. As she came to the bottom Charity sighed with frustration as she realised that she still had her shoes on. She kicked them off in such a rush she almost tumbled over. She steadied herself just as Vanessa pulled the last of her trousers off her ankles. Vanessa then made her way back up Charity's warm body to be met by a stunning figure looking down at her. 

All she could do was stare. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and she couldn't hold back any longer. She took one big step forward and grabbed Charity's face with both hands and kissed her like she'd never kissed anyone before. Charity stumbled back, but kept her balance by quickly pushing Vanessa's shoulders and turning her round so she was facing her bed and Vanessa's calves we're against the edge of the bed. Vanessa felt herself being gentle lowered onto her back with Charity climbing onto her to straddle her thighs. Charity lent down and started to caress Vanessa's face and neck. Another shiver went through Vanessa's body and all she could think was how good Charity's lips felt on her skin. Charity continued her decent down to Vanessa's collar bone then to her cleavage. Vanessa's breathing started to speed up as she felt every touch of Charity's soft lips. She looked down to see Charity looking up at her with beautiful green eyes "we need to get rid of this babe" her hands moved around Vanessa's back "can I" Vanessa nodded and felt the clasps snap and loosen around her ribs. Charity pulled the bra away to reveal glissering breasts. She let out a moan and lapped onto a hardened nipple and stucked. With her left hand she squeezed the other breast firmly. Vanessa gasped with delight and closed her eyes. Just as Vanessa was getting her breath back Charity pepper kissed down her body and was met by Vanessa's black underwear. She looked up to see Vanessa with her eyes still closed and couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked right now. She nugded Vanessa's thigh a little with her hand "babe, hips up" Vanessa was brought back into the room with Charity's voice and looked down to see Charity looking up at her with a smirk on her face. She did as she was told and relaxed back down. Charity laughed and pulled the offending item out of the way and threw it onto the floor. 

Charity slides off Vanessa and lies next to her on the bed trying to get her breath back. Vanessa is struggling to breath too and her chest is heaving up and down. Her body is sweaty and her hair is tuffled. She calms her breathing before she looks over at Charity. She can see she looks content and relaxed. She leans on her side and places a hand on Charity's stomach. Charity turns her head to face Vanessa then looks down at her hand. Vanessa starts to stroke Charity's stomach then moves slowly to her hip, down her thighs, but before she can go any further Charity grabs her hand and and whispers "you don't have to do this" I only brought you up here cause I wanted you" "you don't have to do anything for me, really babe" Vanessa looked at Charity with wide eyes and moved closer to brush Charity's lips against her own. She pulled away and muttered "no, I want to do this" "I want to make you feel how you made me feel" Charity closed her eyes and swallowed hard. As she opened her eyes Vanessa climbed on top of her and pressed her body against hers. Charity shivered at the touch, but didn't have long to compose herself as Vanessa was reaching around her back to unclip her bra and pulled it down sharply. Vanessa was back on Charity's lips so hard it made charity sink her nails into Vanessa's scalp. Vanessa's hand creeped round to cup Charity's breast and as she did Charity moaned into her mouth and arched her head back releasing Vanessa's mouth. Vanessa's eyes met with Charity's shimmering neck and she licked her lips at the sight. She lunged forward and spread her tongue all over Charity's neck then down her breasts where her hand still rested. She looked up to see Charity still with her eyes closed and head tipped back and breathing heavy. It spurred her on to go further until she met her destination. 

Charity and Vanessa both led still on the bed next to each other both trying to get their breath back to normal again. Not a word was spoken for a while, but they both seemed quite comfortable with each other. All of the sudden Vanessa moved onto her side and nervously asked "Charity, do you want me to go" Charity then turn to face her "no, please stay" then put a hand on Vanessa's waist and held her tightly. Vanessa smiled, moved in closer and put her hand around Charity's back. They were silent once again and just looked at each other with contentment. After a while Charity turned away from Vanessa and got into a comfortable position then patted her hand behind her to find Vanessa's arm to wrap it around a herself and pulled Vanessa in close. Vanessa moved to lie behind Charity and settled down. Just before she closed her eyes she heard a mumble and listened carefully "you were good tonight babe, really good" "I'm so glad you followed me out to the back room" and then there was silence. Vanessa just led there for a moment and thought about the time she had with Charity and how she couldn't believe she was still there. Her eyes started to weigh heavy so she closed them and before she knew it she was fast asleep.


End file.
